legend_of_acefandomcom-20200215-history
October 22th 2018 - Update - New Hero
Dear players, A new update (version No.1.17.0) for Legend of Ace is ready. In preparation for this new version, servers will be offline during the following times: * Australia(UTC/GMT+11): October 22, 19:00pm - 23:00pm * USA/Canada(UTC/GMT-4): October 22, 04:00am - 08:00am Follow us on Facebook and Twitter for the latest news from the team. Please edit your card decks after updating. Thank you for your support New Hero Arrived Wyatt - Crime Fanatic Demonstration Video: Click to view Specialty - Carnage Hand-held cannon accumulates heat during combat (via normal attacks or skills), each point of heat increase attack speed by 0.5%. When out of combat (not attacking or using skills for 2 seconds), reduce heat by 5 each second. Activate Carnage when the heat reaches a maximum, maintains attack speed bonus, and allow spending heat to improve and Pray and Hot Rocket, for 5 seconds. When Carnage finishes, all heat is dissipated over 4 seconds, during that time heat cannot accumulate heat again. Basic Attack - Flame Tongue Attack with the hand-held cannon, causing 20 + (40% of total Attack Power) damage. Ability - Spray and Pray Hold down the skill button to use. Reduce movement speed by 30%, shoot in a fan pattern in the direction the character is facing, shots will cause 20 + (10% of total Attack Power) (increased by 0.3% for each point of heat) damage to the first enemy touched. During skill activation, increase the heat by 5 every 0.5 seconds. If Carnage is active: increase damage by 30%, cost 20 heat per second, and greatly increase shots count. Ability - Hot Rocket Immediately gain 25 heat, shoot one powerful rocket and get pushed back by its recoil. The rocket explodes upon reaching maximum distance or when in contact with an enemy, cause 100 + (80% of total Attack Power) damage in a cone. When triggering Carnage with Hot Rocket, reduce Hot Rocket's Cooldown by 50%. If Carnage is active: After using up 50 heat, rocket also causes stun for 1 second. After using up 100 heat, rocket also causes 1.5 seconds stun and ignore armor. Ultimate - Feast of Cannonfire Can only be used while Carnage is active. Ignite hand-held cannon, shoot countless blanketing firework towards the sky, continuously bombard target location for the next 4 seconds, causing 20 + (20% of total Attack Power) damage and 30% slow (lasts 0.5 seconds). Multiple firework hits deal 50% after the first, each enemy may be hit for a total of 3 times during each wave of firework (total of 5 waves). Game Adjustments New Functions * Hero Skins * Purchase Golds with Gems * Back to Lobby when you are in a group (Invite and Custom Interface) New Hero Skins Ina - The Beach Passion Mogura - The Scarlet Dragon Yakumo - The Musk Duelist Yuliya - Miss Pirate Optimize UI and Prompts * Invite * Friend Chests in Shop Adjustments * Purchase Chests with Golds * Increase the number of cards, slightly reduce the chance of legendary cards, remove golds Game Play in Battle Adjustments * Increase all heroes' growth attributes Hero Balance Adjustments Garrard - Hammer of the Earth * Stomping Grounds (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Bug fix: Attack Speed Hill - The Flame Maiden * Magma Burst ** Change min damage from 200 + (180% of total Attack Power) to 100 + (120% of total Attack Power) plus 8% of the target's max health ** Change max damage from 250 + (250% of total Attack Power) to 150 + (180% of total Attack Power) plus 12% of the target's max health * Lava Ray (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Attack Power: 100(3) -> 80(3) ** Reduce duration from 3 seconds to 2 seconds ** You can change direction while channeling Ina - The Frost Queen * New Card - Eternal Winter (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Within 6 meters, Blizzard never stop. * New Card - Snowing (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Add 1 meter radius of Blizzard * New Card - Cryoloop Break (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Kill the target (Max health <15%) when Ice Lance critically strike. * Ice Pierce (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Attack Power: 98(3) -> 85(2) Irige - The Apocalyptic Dragonborn * Rework - Blend Armour (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Dragon Blood Barrier draw 5 armor from enemy hero within 6 meters. * Rework - Dragon Spirit (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Add 2 seconds duration of Awakening Ivy - The Queen of Brambles * Whip Distortion (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Health Points: 200(5) -> 250(5) ** Attack Power: 60(2) -> 60(1.5) * Evil Nourish (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Attack Power: 55(2) -> 40(1) * Demon Rose (Card Effective Grade 5) ** Attack Power: 50(2) -> 35(1) * Munch on, Guilt-free (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Attack Power: 75(3) -> 60(2) Lin - The Monk * Training (Card Effective Grade 2) ** Attack Power: 40(1) -> 30(0.5) * Large Tornado (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Attack Power: 80(3) -> 60(3) Lory - The Spirit of Twilight * Redemption ** Increase Mana cost from 45 to 55 * Eyes of Truth - Light ** Reduce heal effect to self from (5% of total Attack Power) to (48% of total Attack Power) ** Reduce heal effect to friendly heroes from (10% of total Attack Power) to (8% of total Attack Power) * Focus - Light ** Reduce heal effect from (7.5% of total Attack Power) to (7% of total Attack Power) * Bless of Light (Card Effective Grade 4) ** Increase 18% Movement Speed for 2 seconds * Light Regulate (Card Effective Grade 2) ** Increase Armor for each Light orb from 18(0.5) to 21(0.5) * Soul Perspective (Card Effective Grade 6) ** Attack Power: 80(2) -> 65(2) * Eye of Demise (Card Effective Grade 8) ** Attack Power: 100(5) -> 90(5) Max - Dr. Plasma * Scatter Shot ** Drop 2 plasma globs * Plasma Discharge (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Health Points: 200(10) -> 250(5) ** Attack Power: 100(4) -> 80(2) * Stabilize Surge (Card Effective Grade 3) ** Health Points: 200(10) -> 300(10) ** Attack Power: 100(5) -> 70(3) Raghav - The Berserker * Burning Will ** Every 5 Rage increase your critical chance by 1% (from 4 Rage) * Hand-to-hand Combat (Card Effective Grade 2) ** Attack Power: 40(2) -> 25(2) Yuliya - Miss Pirate * Duel of Champions ** Increase Basic Attack Range by 0.25 meters Card Balance Adjustments Grade 3 Frosty Bite * Damaging spells and abilities reduce enemy Movement Speed by 15% for 1 second. Grade 6 Soul Burning * Bug fix: Deal damage to self References * Official Website Category:Update